shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
Queliot
Behind The Scenes Songs :I'm Never Gonna Call You|Fall On Your Sword :Eliot calls Quentin to join him and Margo. :Leaving on the 5th|Voxhaul Broadcast :Margo asks Eliot about Quentin. :Evolve|Phoria :Eliot and Quentin's life together in past Fillory. :One More Time|Research Materials :Eliot kisses Quentin and tells him that when he's braver it's because of him. :Take on Me|A-Ha :Eliot sings Take on Me as he mourns Quentin Fanon Although many Magicians fans shipped the two, very few thought they would ever get together. This was due to the book series and prior experience with similar type of pairings. When the tv series depicted the possibility that the two would become a couple, many shippers thought it was too good to be true. Other saw it as media becoming more progressive, and being open to more queer couples in media than in previous years. After Escape from the Happy Place, and the pairing being officially confirmed canon, many queer people decided to watch the show. When the following episode aired, there were viewers who tweeted about watching the whole series in a week, citing Queliot as the reason for their interest. As Season 4 went on, fans took note of Quentin's mental state and how his sole focus became getting Eliot back. Some of the looks that the other characters shared or had were interpreted by the fandom as them realizing that Quentin is in love with Eliot. After Eliot broke through, the Monster started to get more of his urges, as well as some of his mannerisms. Fans mostly taking note of how the Monster would touch or comfort Quentin in the same way that Eliot did. On AO3, Queliot is the most written ship for Quentin and Eliot, as well as the most written ship in The Magicians and The Magicians - Lev Grossman tags. Queerbaiting Season 4 also had several scares during the second half of the season. Home Improvement made it seem that Quentin had unknowingly impregnated his one time hook up Poppy, but turned out to be false. Many fans feared that Quentin and Alice would get back together after the promo for The 4-1-1 showed Alice and Quentin about to have sex, but were temporarily put at ease by several fans pointing out how the two were in outfits and a location from a season 1 episode where the two were together and it could be a flashback (it was actually mind swapping time travel). Fear sprang up again, when the promo for The Secret Sea showed Alice and Quentin about to kiss. Fans started to believe that Alice would kiss Quentin but he would ultimately reject her since he loves Eliot. Alice and Quentin get back together in the episode, much to the shock and disappointment of most of The Magicians fanbase. When the official twitter tweeted out a gif of Quentin and Alice, many of the fans expressed disgust, confusion and how they felt lied to and were hurtAnother Chapter. The finale didn't help either. The finale of season 4 broke fans of all Quentin pairings, Quentin fans, and what he represented. For Queliot fans it was devastating. While fans had debated the previous week whether or not they'd been queerbaited, the finale made it clear that they had. News Sites Fan Reviews Fandom FAN FICTION : :Quentin/Eliot on FanFiction.net : DEVIANTART : TUMBLR : : : TWITTER : Trivia * In both the books and the SyFy series, Eliot is the first person that Quentin meets at Brakebills. ** In the SyFy series, the first lines said by Eliot are Quentin's name. ** As Quentin walks away from his living friends, the last voice he hears is Eliot's. * Aside from the romantic upgrade, there are several differences in their relationship between the tv series and the novels. ** In the books, Eliot tells Quentin about his life before Brakebills, while in the show the first person, aside for Margo, to learn about Eliot's life is his at the time boyfriend Mike. * The Season 3 recap of The Magicians had "#Queliot We ship that" at the end of the third key sectionTHE MAGICIANS | Season 3 In 3.5 | SYFY. * On IMDB A Life in the Day is the highest rated episode of The Magicians and Escape from the Happy Place is the third highest ratedThe Magicians Top Episode Ratings. * SyFy's twitter page tweeted their own video edit after Escape from the Happy PlaceWe're not crying, you're crying ��♥️ , along with the phrase, "We're not crying, you're crying ��♥️ ". * SyFy Wire has also written several articles on the pair: ** One article compares Quentin's two love interests and how the writers basically tricked everyone into thinking the traditional couple with toxic elements would get togetherQUALICE OR QUELIOT? THE TOXIC AND IDEAL IN THE MAGICIANS' BIGGEST SHIPS. ** Writer Alyssa Fiske called the pair a "Step Forward for Queer Ships"The Magicians takes a Huge Step Forward for Queer Ships *** Alyssa Fiske, is also considered President of the Queliot fan club by fellow SyFy Wire writer, Jessica ToomerDarth Eliot's Graphic T-Shirt Collection. ** The week of March 17th 2019 the weekly article Read This FanFiction recommended the Queliot fan fiction "Protected" by Coal15READ THIS FANFICTION: CONTINUE THE STORY WITH CAPTAIN MARVEL, APEX LEGENDS, AND THE MAGICIANS. ** Queliot was cited as one of the couples that prove genre shows are changing the queer media landscapeAliens, Angels, and Magicians: How Genres is Championing Slash Fandom. ** Their review of The Secret Sea had the writers expressing dissapointment over the possibility of Quentin and Eliot not becoming a coupleThe Magicians Discussion: Season 4 Episode 12 Exposes Some Tough Truths About Growing Up. * Many other news outlets considered the pairing a win for queer representation, and fandom. ** Vultrure called Escape from the Happy Place a "slash fandom triumph"[https://www.vulture.com/2019/02/the-magicians-queliot-episode-slash-fandom.html The Magicians’ Queliot Episode Is a Landmark Moment For Slash Fandom]. ** Vox wrote on the payoff of the queer subtext between the twoThe Magicians paid off 74 years of queer subtext this week. * David Reed, Magicians Executive Producer, revealed on twitter that Ted Coldwater II's fullname was Theodore Rupert Coldwater-WaughDavid Reed, meaning that Eliot was Ted's adoptive father. * When Lev Grossman was asked how he felt about Queliot in the show, he said that he "'' love's it? I know I didn't explore it fully in the books. I love seeing the show take it further. I love that people are into it. I'm into it too."Lev Grossman Queliot Support Gallery Videos THE MAGICIANS - Season 3, Episode 5- Timing Is Everything - SYFY Queliot; peaches + plums Quentin & Eliot - Ruin My Life Quentin & eliot - ❝take on the world❞ -+4x05- Quentin & Eliot - Photograph -+4.05- Queliot; if i'm being honest Quentin and eliot - six feet under - the magicians Queliot - the friends i've had to bury.13- Variations :'Marqueliot' refers to the ship between Quentin, Eliot and Margo Hanson :'Quarieliot' refers to the ship between Quentin, Eliot and Arielle :'Queliolice''' refers to the ship between Quentin, Eliot and Alice Quinn References }} Navigation